Pride Hurts
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: I Loved her! what was i supossed to do?" He asked his Friend. "Dobe! Relax! calm down-" "What would you have done.. If it were Sakura.. Answer that.." SasuSaku NaruHina. Suck at summeries and such.
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, so please don't sue us.

Note: If you see any errors in grammar or spelling, can you please notify us? Thanks

Pride Hurts  
Ch 1. Meet Sakura Haruno.  
She sat by her window watching her neighbors pass by as the breeze caressed her long pink locks. These people were having the time of their lives: having fun, enjoying each others company, and just being who they are. Those lucky people, after all she was never herself. She didn't have friends to be with or have fun with. She had no one and she had to put up an icy facade. She lived a harsh life and no one knew. Well maybe they did and they just didn't care.  
They never acknowledged her or felt bad for her. She lived by herself, because her family had died in a tragic 'accident.' She was 13 yrs old, and she was on her own. (A/N: Kids can do that in this story because the supreme authoress said so god damn it all) She had no friends to help her. She was hated by everyone, because she had to steal from everyone in order to survive. They all said 'Forget that unloved freak, she has no one, and she's probably going to die anyway!'.  
Adults would call her a pathetic excuse for a child, and kids would call her a monster. Why would they go so low as to care for a girl who steals you might ask? It wasn't just stealing: first of all, she was framed for the murder of her own family. Of course she didn't kill them. A, as she calls it "pathetic excuse for a man who will die by my hands so I can avenge my family" killed them. She always swore on her families' grave that she WILL get revenge for their deaths. This girl's name was meant for beauty a short life, and tragedy. Though she was kind, don't get me wrong. This girl's name was Sakura Haruno, or the cherry blossom of spring.  
One day, Sakura was taking a small walk to clear her head. People would be obviously sending her icy glares, and would be saying names about her to one another, that would be unnecessary to mention. Sakura would clearly hear this, however she did nothing to stop them. She didn't look very suitable for her beauty. She wore a brown shirt with some holes in it and brown smudges on it, and a pair of blue knee length shorts with holes in the pockets. She also had mid-back pink hair, held back with a red ribbon that her old friend had given her, before the incident. Before Sakura left everyone behind, including her old friend. She had flawless milky white skin, and emerald green eyes, but no matter how she looked, the village people would always try to kill her.  
She walked on until she saw a beach. Once she had seen that no one was there, she decided that she would rest a while and soak her feet in the water. Since she was getting a bit tired, she decided to go home, even though it was still early in the morning.  
She was walking down the path until she bumped into none other than the hokage her self, also known as Lady Tsunade. Tsunade studied the girl in front of her as if she had never seen a 13 year old girl before. Sakura was confused and apologized, however the confusion was still written clearly on her face.  
Tsunade saw this and all she said was, "Sakura, come. Please follow me." "What, why!?" Sakura snapped, a bit harsher then she had wanted it to be. "Don't ask questions child, just come." Tsunade replied.  
"But I-" Sakura stated, but she was rudely interrupted "Do you not trust me Sakura?" she asked.  
"I trust no one for information." Sakura snapped.  
"Come. You wont regret it."  
"…"  
Tsunade sighed "I promise on your parents grave."  
Sakura was shocked. She was just standing there jaw dropped and eyes wide. Everything had seemed to stop at that moment for her, and it wasn't an appreciated moment. But she broke out of that stage when she noticed Tsunade start to walk away. She looked back at Sakura, her eyes clearly said come. She eventually gave in and started to follow Tsunade, not knowing where she was going, she went anyway. When they reached a tower in the middle of the town, also known as the hokage tower, they went straight inside to a nearly empty room, Inside was a desk, a chair, and a load of paperwork.

Tsunade sighed and mumbled, "Ugh more paperwork joy." She had said sarcastically. Tsunade was also known as the great hokage, a very beautiful 40 year old woman who looked as if she was in her 20's, and not only that but she was also known for her lax attitude in her paperwork. She had blond hair in two low pig tails, hazel eyes and a single purple diamond on her forehead.  
She was currently taking a seat behind her desk and took a pregnant pause. Sakura was clearly confused and just stood there not knowing what to do. Tsunade sighed again and began to talk.  
"Sakura I know what you had gone through and I'm sorry-," but this time she was interrupted.  
"Your not sorry so if your not, then don't say it! I know your not." Sakura half yelled.  
"NO! NO, SAKURA!! I do mean it I am sorry, I don't however believe that you killed them." Tsunade stated.  
"Thank you Tsunade-san, but I have to go now. Bye-," interrupted Sakura.  
"WAIT!.. Sakura would you like to live with me? So you can have a better roof over your head and so you won't die."

"…I'll think about it, if I don't come back at sunset I'll pass, but if I do come then the answer is yes. Although, it's highly unlikely that will ever happen." Sakura stated.  
"Thank you Sakura. Just, please think about it." Tsunade said.  
"I just said I will." Sakura mumbled while leaving.  
"Domo Arigato Sakura." Tsunade said.


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Ch. 2

Meet Naruto Uzumaki.

As Sakura headed to her old house, she was thinking about Tsunade's offer. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking until she bumped into someone.

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said quickly, and panicking.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either."

Sakura looked at the boy shocked. He had blond spiky hair, with cerulean blue eyes. He wore an orange jump suit and a ninja headband. He also had whiskers on both of his cheeks.

"So I have seen you around hear a lot lately. What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you live around here? Do you dye your hair pink or is it naturally like that? Do you go to school? Do you have any friends?" He said loudly and very fast but luckily Sakura caught it.

"Um, my name is Sakura, nice to meet you Naruto. Yes, I live around here. My hair is naturally pink. I don't go to school. I-I don't have any friends." Sakura stated, stuttering the last part.

'What's with this guy? Why didn't he leave or insult me like the others? Man, this guy is weird. Maybe he doesn't know.' Sakura thought to herself, tons of questions running in her head.

'What's with this girl? How come she just didn't walk away like the other people do, or insult me like the kids do? Maybe she doesn't know. But everyone knows. She seems nice. But she doesn't have any friends. I wonder why?'  
Naruto thought, with the same amount of questions running through his head as Sakura.

"I like your name Sakura." Naruto sated sweetly.

"Umm… thanks?" Sakura said. 'Weirdo.' she thought.

'Her name sounds very familiar to me where did I hear it? OH!! I know now, the girl who 'murdered' her family! I knew that. Wow, I'm so smart.'

'Dummy!!,' said his 'inner' self (M: A inner self is like anther mind im sure everyone has one but they don't know it. I know I do! I'm not crazy!! A: Ignore her, she's on really strong allergy medicine.)

"Wow, thanks your such a good person," Naruto replied.

"Hello Naruto? Earth to Naruto," Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sakura-chan, and I know you now," he said.  
"You do?" sakura said sadness in her voice."

You're the girl who 'murdered' her family. Right?"

Sakura turned around so her back was facing Naruto.

When that happened, Naruto became very confused.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to talk to me, go ahead, and be like the others," she said.

'She's just like me only a girl.'He thought to himself feeling bad for the girl.

"The whole town doesn't like me, so what's anther person," she stated.

"NO NO SAKURA, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Naruto shouted a bit too loudly for Sakura's liking, but she decided to ignore it.

"Then, what did you mean?"

"I mean….. I know how you feel, and in case you don't know about me I'll tell you, because I know you don't know now."

"Go on…" she said, getting impatient. She was getting very annoyed at how much this guy talked. 'Talk about blabber mouth,' she thought to herself.

"Well along time ago when I was still a baby, the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, came and attacked the village. Have you ever heard of that? The nine-tailed fox?." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he was sealed in a new-born to save the village. Right?"

"Yes, Fourth Hokage sealed it, also losing his life in the process."

"And why are we going over this story again?"

"Well….. The fox demon affected all people of Konoha."

"AND?!"

"THAT INFANT WAS **_ME_**!!!!! SAKURA, PEOPLE DON'T LIKE ME, BECAUSE I **_KILLED_** THE PEOPLE!!!" Naruto yelled.

"At least people don't accuse you of murdering your family," Sakura mumbled, still a bit shocked that she was talking to the jinchuuriki, or demon holder.

"Actually Sakura, I don't have a family," Naruto said sadly. He tried hard to hide it, but he failed miserably. So, of course Sakura saw this, and she had a sad look on her face feeling pity for the boy. So, she tried changing the subject.

"Do want to come over and he some lunch at the Ichiraku Ram-," but she was interupted by a...  
"**_RAMEN?!_** YAHOOO!! LETS GOOO!!," and he went straight to the ramen shop, dragging Sakura by the wrist.

"en….shop," she finished. (-.-')

'Wow, talk about hyperactive,' Sakura thought.


	3. A New Home

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto

CH.3

New Home

"Wow Naruto I never knew you like ramen that much!" Sakura practically yelled.

"Yeah…well that's basically all I eat," Naruto said in between slurps of ramen.

"Well Naruto I better be going see yaw around…… and don't worry I think I know where to find you." Sakura said getting up and leaving.

"Hai. Sakura-chan, bye."

And Sakura ran out the shop hoping he wouldn't notice. And so far he wasn't, but I can't believe he didn't noti–'

"OI! SAKURA YOU SAID YOU WOULD PAY FOR THE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!"

'Spoke to soon, better get out of here.' She thought while running.

As she was walking on the streets she looked at the sun, and saw that it was staring to set. And she wondered: maybe she should go with the hokage. 'Sure she lives in a nice house, better then mine anyways…… but I said "like that will ever happen" MAN ME AND MY DUMB PRIDE! Me and my big mouth. Oh well better start heading home.'

As Sakura arrived at her house, she noticed that it wasn't there anymore, and that the villagers were there cheering. Behind them was a bulldozer and a pile of bricks and wood. 'What the heck!' she thought.

Everyone saw her and started yelling "You don't deserve a home here, leave the town, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH."

Then out of no ware they started to throw rocks and weapons, like knifes at her, even money which of course she would pick up and run. 

Sakura tried to get out of there but she got grazed by a knife on her cheek. But she dogged the other stuff. 'I guess that extra training paid off.' she thought.

But what everyone didn't notice was a pair of onyx eyes staring at the pink haired girl. He was hiding in a tree, clearly seeing what was happening. The only thing thinking 'at least they didn't blame me for their deaths.'

When Sakura got out of there alive, she thanked the heavens that she didn't die at that time.  
'I wonder where to go, now that those dumb people took down the only thing left of my family with all my stuff…. Now what '

Flashback

"Sakura would you live with me so you don't die!?" Tsunade asked.

End of flash back

'oh yaw Tsundae's offer. Duh!'

"wow your so smart really. DUMMY!" replied her other mind called her inner.

"Shut up!" she fought back.

She started to walk to the hokage building unaware of the onyx eyes following her. Once she reached the building, she went in and climbed all the stairs. Once she reached the top she was extremely tired after, like 300 steps.

'Man… talk about a workout how on earth does Tsunade do this!? ; She thought.

When she got to the door, she knocked waiting to hear a 'come on in', which she did. When she went in Tsunade looked up from her paper work to be greeted by a pink headed figure.

"Ah…. Sakura glad you can make it," Tsunade started "I will take you home in about an hour or so. After I'm done with my paperwork, but first I will tell what you need to do since your going to stay with me,"

"Go on……" She said a bit irritated that she had to do something.

"First of all I will be enrolling you in the Ninja Academy, Cause you know your parents were ninjas and a born ninja to be. Also because I sense that you have perfect chakra control," She said.

"Anything else?" She asked irritated even more.

"Yes, so take a seat and shut up," Tsunade stated sweetly.

'Gezz Fine' Sakura's inner said.  
After Sakura took her seat Tsunade waited till she was comfortable then began once again.

"You will train under Kakashi, and his team is number seven. You will HAVE TO go shopping for new cloths and ninja equipment. You will have your own room at my house and until you are older and you think you are ready then you can move out, and if I say its ok." "And make friends the villagers I will set straight. And that's about it"   
"O-o-ok," She stuttered. She was a bit scared and shocked, angry, and sad about what Tsunade said.

"Good so let me do my paper work and we'll leave soon" Tsunade said sweetly, and she started doing her work.

'Wow she's staying with the hokage! This will be interesting,' thought the onyx eyed guy around Sakura's age, eavesdropping on the two.

"Oh that reminds me," Tsunade Started as she stopped doing her paper work and put everything down.

"What?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ok…. Come on out Sasuke."

-To be continued-  
----------  
-Next time on Pride Hurts.-

'Sasuke What brings you here?'

'Nothing much'

'Do you mind showing Sakura around.'

'whatever'

'Why didn't you tell Tsunade!?'

"about what?"

"about what happened at your house!?"

'DOPE!'

'IDIOT!'

'BRAT!'

"JERK!"

"SHUT UP!"


	4. Say hello to Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: It's destiny that we don't own Naruto, so you troublesome people please don't sue us. BELIEVE IT!

CH. 4 Meet Sasuke Uchiha.

"-Knock- -Knock-" Sasuke said, when he went in.

"So Sasuke, what were you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh… nothing really" 'That I need to tell you about,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Eavesdropping, I thought so….Don't think I haven't noticed you've been following our little Sakura around about all day"

"So, your point is?"

'Grrr….. Why that little stupid brat Sasuke, why I ought to- Hold on, I've got a way to get back at him. Nishishishi ' Tsunade thought evilly.

"Well, I guess you should meet Sakura... Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke that's Sakura"

"Yo," Sasuke said trying to keep his cool.

"H-Hi Sasuke-san," Sakura stuttered a bit.

Ok so Sasuke was a cold, unfeeling, apathetic boy. His family has been murdered by his older brother named Itachi. Ever since then, his goal is to get revenge for his clan and revive the clan.

He has blue-black hair, dark grey almost black eyes, wore a blue short sleeve shirt, and white shorts. He had fan girls all over the town, all begging him for a date, but he would always turn them down coldly, yet they still ask anyway. Every girl from around the world was in that fan club except one and she had pink hair and emerald eyes. Excluding that Hyuuga girl Hinata, she likes Naruto, for some odd, odd reason. 'But I'm sure she will have her very own fan club once she goes to school though,' Sasuke thought.

Tsunade and Sakura noticed the Uchiha staring at Sakura for quite a long time. Sakura blushed a deep shade of pink, which her hair brought out more, so it was very noticeable. (and Sasuke found it cute. Lolz) Tsunade got an evil grin on her face and was thinking; Sasuke likes Sakura, and she was singing it over and over again in her mind.

"Anyway..." Tsunade started. "Sasuke since Sakura doesn't know this place very well, and you live around here. You will show Sakura around." She ordered

'Hold on. Back it up. Rewind. What if she doesn't like me?! What if- Wait why do I care!? Whatever,' Sasuke thought.  
"Hn. What time do I bring her back? So an hour?" he asked.

"Yea, what do you think Sakura?"

"Whatever I don't really care, as long as we eat." She stated.

"Didn't you eat before you left your house!?"

The room fell silent for a minute or two before Sakura spoke again.

"No sorry, It must've slipped my mind." She lied

'Why didn't she tell Tsunade!? She should've, I guess I'll ask her later.' Sasuke thought

"Oh.. Well its fine. Sasuke there is a sushi bar at the end of this block, tell the owner that I sent you, and he'll give you free food. He owes me anyway."

"Hai(yes)," He replied "Come on Sakura"

"Coming.. Thanks Tsunade-chan" Sakura thanked.

-------------------------

"So… Why didn't you tell Tsunade!?" Sasuke asked.

"Why were you following me?" She asked.

"Geez, sorry I was just asking!"

"Then don't!"

"Fine"

"Okay then"

………….

"Brat" He Argued

"Jerk" She argued back

"Stupid!"(him)

"Dummy!"(her)  
"Dobe!"(him)

"Dope!"(her)

"SHUT UP!" The both of them screamed.

"Besides… What's worth telling her? It won't do anything," She stated, depressed.

"I guess your right," Sasuke said a bit sorry for her.

"Now, where is that sushi bar?" He asked.

"I know a better place." Sakura responded.

"But it's free there, and I'm not paying"

"Big deal its free at the bar I want to go to…. Come on, lets go." Then Sakura ran to Ichiraku Ramen, while Sasuke was being dragged around like a ragdoll.  
'Wow. She's fast' Sasuke thought.  
When they got to the ramen stand they were greeted by a;  
"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKURA!?"

-----  
----- I will give you two chapters this time in one day so enjoy. And review.----- 


	5. Now Entering Team 7

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.

Ch.5 Team 7

"GAHH! Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled back to Naruto.

"So I see you two know each other," Sakura commented, while she and Sasuke were ordering ramen

"Yea, unfortunately" They both said.

"So how did you guys meet?" By this time Sakura and Sasuke already got their ramen.

"We are on a Ninja squad," Naruto stated.

"Yea, and we are supposed to get a new team member." Sasuke said.

"What's your team?" Sakura asked once again taken a big slurp of ramen.

"We're on Kakashi's team, Team Seven." Naruto stated.

Well Sakura was shocked ramen fell out of her mouth, while her eyes bugged out.

"NO WAY! I'M ON KAKASHI'S TEAM!" Sakura screamed

"COOL! RIGHT SASUKE-TEME!?" Naruto screamed back.

"Will you guy's quiet down! Your going to wake up the whole town and the dead" Sasuke scolded.

"Gomen" they both said.

Once Sasuke and Sakura were done with their ramen, an hour passed, and they had to go back to the Hokage.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke and I have to go now see ya… come on Sasuke." Sakura pulled him out by the collar of his shirt.

"HEY HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh relax, it ain't that great any way. I mean, come on, it's a chicken's ass. Now hurry,"

"What's the hurry!?"

"He might notice, and run after us."

"Notice what?" And is if on cue they heard a;  
"OI! SAKURA-CHAN NOT AGAIN! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PAY!"

"Hurry up Uchiha!" Sakura said while pulling Sasuke by the arm and running.

'Wow that was… fun. And it was free.' Sasuke thought.

Soon enough Sasuke and Sakura were back at the hokage's office, and Tsunade didn't look very happy.  
She stood up from her desk, then walked to the to kids standing side by side, while holding a sake bottle in her hands.  
"Sasuke.." She started, looking very angry. "You are late."

"By a minute." He replied.

"Whatever, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screeched.

"Fine.." He started to take a few steps, but turned around and said;

"You know Tsunade first impressions count"

"…." Tsunade was completely clueless.

"Look what you have in your hands, then look at what's a bit beside me."

She did as told, she saw the sake bottle, and then Sakura. Sake, Sakura, Sake, Sakura….Oh! Now she got it. Then she shoved the sake into Sasuke's hands.

"Leave." She said simply while blushing a bit.

Sakura giggled a bit, and Sasuke smirked but left non the less.

"Well… Sakura what do you think of Sasuke? Have you met-"

-THEN THE DOOR SLAMMED WIDE OPEN-

"OI TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

"NANI!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT NARUTO!!!" Then there was a murderous glint in her eyes. Then a BOOM, SMACK, POW, BANG and even POP followed soon after.

There was a beaten up Naruto, a ticked off Tsunade, and a shocked Sakura. Tsunade gained her composure, then asked sweetly;

"Now. What do you need Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Baa-Chan, oh hi Sakura! Anyway I think Sasuke-teme is drunk."

'Idiot calling me that' Tsunade thought angrily.

"He said he wasn't, and he left." Naruto said again.

"He's not." Sakura said.

"How could you be so sure?" Naruto asked, while Tsunade just stared in interested at how she could tell.

"Because I sense him coming, and his chakra is not loopy but angry, so if I were you I'd, oh I don't know, RUN FOOL!"

'Wow, I just noticed that now, and I couldn't tell he was mad.' Tsunade thought. While Naruto jumped out the window, landed swiftly on his feet, and ranlike the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"NARUTO, YOU OWE ME A NEW WINDOW!" Tsunade yelled.

-THEN THE DOOR FLEW OPEN AGAIN-

"WHERE IS NARUTO!?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura thought he looked funny, angry with dripping sake on his hair, and pieces of glass from a sake bottle all over him.

Sakura then pointed to the window, and he jumped out, and ran to kill Naruto. Then a grey haired man walked in wearing a mask with his headband covering one eye, and reading an orange book that said, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ah, Kakashi, nice of you to stop by. To meet your new student I'm sure." Tsunade said in her most cheery voice.

'Oh no.' Kakashi thought.  
------------------------------  
To be continued.  
---------------  
Well what do you think on this one. I gave you guys two chapters in one day. That's my thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. And just to let you know, I will make a sequel to My Idiot, And My Pest. But I'm still trying to get ideas, so maybe you can help me on that. Just give me a review, put your idea in it, and how you think what ever your reviewing for is. Thanks and plzz review:D


	6. Introducing KakashiSensei and GODMOTHER

Disclaimer: Hey troublesome people, we don't own Naruto, BELIEVE IT!

Ch 6- Meet Kakashi, and Godmother!?

"Well as long as it's not another brat." Kakashi stated still reading his perverted book.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Tsunade said sweetly.

"Well…. How about anther idiot or ice cube…" He said in a lame tone.

"Well- HEY DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY GOD DOUGHTER!" Tsunade shirked.

"YEA IM NOT AN IDIOT OR A CUBE!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, which had Kakashi's ears out of order for a minute or two. And had the window's almost break.

"Oh… Well, Well, Well…" He said while putting away his book. "I see I got a girl this time, And Tsunade-sama's god daughter on top of that. What should we do about you?" He asked himself.

"Wait… god daughter?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh! Your mother and I were best friends, and when they said they were having a baby, they made me your godmother. And no …. I'm not a fairy so get that thought out of your mind. " Tsunade answered.

"Ummm……Okay."

"Well I'm not here for family reunions, I'm here cause I'm done with my mission." Kakashi said board out of his mind.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, you need to give me a brief summary about the mission. And where are the other?" Tsunade asked.

"They went to feed Akamaru, I guess he got hungry, they should be here any minute."

"Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"ARF!" Said a cute little white dog with gray ears.

"NO, AKAMARU!" Said a boy with red upside down triangles on each of his cheeks, He was wearing brown pants and a grey fur hoodie.

Akamaru then jumped into Sakura's arm's and gave a friendly doggy kiss, Luckily Sakura caught him.

"Umm sorry about that," The boy said.

"Oh… No its fine He's so Cute." Sakura half squealed, as she handed Akamaru back.

"My name is Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru" He said introducing himself and Akamaru. "And you are?" He asked

"Oh.. My name is-"

"Haruno Sakura, My GOD DOUGHTER!" Tsunade interrupted. A bit to harsh in my opinion.

Of course Kiba Noticed this and started to panic.

"O-Of C-Course" He stuttered. (I'm So Sorry Kiba! Sniffle -You big baby)

"Who's Tsunade's god daughter?" asked a girl bye the name of Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino this is-" But Tsunade got interrupted.

"SAKRUA!?" Ino practically yelled.

"INO!?" Sakura asked.

"OH MY GOD!!!" The both said, then the widows broke and all she thought was 'Damn it!' While the two girls were screaming like crazy.

"WE KNOW EACH OTHER WE USED TO HANG OUT BEFORE

'IT' HAPPENED!" Sakura screamed.

"What ever happened to "I trust no one" Sakura?" Tsuande asked.

"Whatever"

"My eardrums THEY BURN! Right Akamaru?!" Kiba yelled over the two screaming girls and crying Ino.

"ARF!" Akamaru responded.

"OH SHUT UP INUZUKA!" Ino yelled.

"Why does everyone have to yell at me?" Kiba said sniffling a bit. (SORRY KIBA! Sniffle Excuse me for a second I think I got something in my eye.  
Runs off.. Okay Lets continue -You weirdo)

While the girls were still yelling Tsuande got a bit irritated and decided to break the noise. And when I say break I mean break….

Sakura noticed Tsuanade's chakra pattern rage so she told Ino to quiet down for a minuet.

'Three

Two

One' Sakura counted.

"OKAY YELLING IS OVER!" Tsunade Yelled.

"Sorry Tsunade but we stopped like three seconds ago. I don't know why your yelling for." Sakura said in her smart-aleck tone.

"Oh no…" Ino Said.

"Everyone run!" Kiba Yelled. And everyone dashed out with a;

"Good luck Sakura you'll need it."

----You know the drill-----

Review plzz ty, sorry I haven't updated.


	7. New and Old

Mena: I don't Own Naruto.

Kiba: And I'm still alive YES!

Mena: Yes, Yes, Kiba-kun LMAO.

Pride Hurts Ch 7- New And old

Well Tsunade and Sakura were currently on there way home, Tsunade was done busting her anger out on Sakura, and Sakura's eardrums were still ringing. She never wanted to make Tsunade mad AGAIN ever! It's like a sin to her now, Make Tsunade mad and lose your hearing.

Tsunade was trying to start a conversation but she was mostly talking to herself since Sakura wasn't paying attention. and only responding with a 'Hn' or 'Ah' When she had to.

'_gzz Sakura your starting to sound like Sasuke! What's a matter with you!? _' Tsunade thought.

"Sakura your going to have so much fun living with me! And you'll make new friends in school etc." Tsunade started.

"Hn" Sakura responded deep in thought's of her own.

'_I wonder what other friends I haven't caught up with yet _' Sakura thought.

About 15 Minutes of none stop Talking from Tsunade they finally got to the house. Sakura walked in and Tsunade's house was breathtaking, remarkable, stunning, and huge. The house was so well kept if you count out the sake bottles on the floor. but other than that it was very nice.

Tsunade walked Sakura to her room she re-did For her. Sakura walked in and looked around. This was her room HER room. _" My room! Its ' Hi I'm Sakura and this is my nice clean pink room! ' Its mine! " _Sakura thought to herself with watery eye's. She had a home now with a family member.

"I heard you liked pink so I painted the walls pink and got pink Curtin's. I even got some of my cloths when i was your age so you can ware them if you want. I got you a flower box outside your window so you could think while taking care of the rose's." Tsuande explained.

The room was Really nice, It had pink walls and in the upper left had corner there was a bed with a white frame and pink flower sheet's. below the bed was a small dresser. on the other side of the bed was a small white night stand with a pink fancy lamp. And on the lower right was a white desk with a computer and bulletin board above it, and it had some ninja gear on the desk Tsunade left out for Sakura. Then there was a diamond white vanity with all the hair stuff and Tsunade's cloths in the drawers.

Sakura was already crying by the time she was done looking around. Tsunade was happy that the girl was happy.

"And if you look in the closet i got a surprise for you." Tsunade said.

Sakura opened the walk in closet and saw a whole bunch of stuffed animals. Dog's, Cat's Bears. But there was one that stood out to her in the big pile of 20 toy's. It was a pinkish slug that looked really cute for a slug. She picked it up and held it up to Tsuande and said;

"This one's my favorite"

"It was mine to" Tsunade stated.

"Thank you Tsuande!!" Sakura said as she closed in on Tsunade and hugged her while crying.

"It no trouble really" Tsuande said hugging the girl back.

About an hour later Tsunade Declared that they needed Sleep so Sakura went to her room grabbed her slug and went to bed with one last thought; I love this New room, I can wait to tell all my old friends!

-----To be continued------

What do ya think!? Sorry its so short but i couldn't think of anything else. Review and thanks again.


	8. School day

Mena: I don't own Naruto. I'm pissed right now cuz this fucking computer keeps freezing on me and I didn't get to save this chapter! so now I have to re-type this crappy chapter. so read and review and no flames and I'm not using spell check on this crap so sorry if I cant spell or if this effing thing doesn't have the ABC icon on the fucking top.

Ch 8- School day

BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH CRACK BANG POP BOOM!!

"Damn clock" Sakura mumbled under the covers.

"Sakura wake up breakfast is on the table and get ready for school" Tsunade said as she walked inside and walked out.

"Alright lets see what Tsunade has for cloths" Sakura said to herself.

sakura looked for something to ware and eventually found something so she headed straight to the bathroom to change and such crap. she cam out about 20 min. later and had on a; blue skirt that's up to her knees and a navy blue tank top with black leggings under neat the skirt.

she then headed down stairs and ate her eggs and toast with Tsuande. When they were down they left to the school.

On they way Tsuande said that she had to got to the office so shed just drop of Sakura to check out the school, and that she will ask to pull Ino aside to show Sakura around the school for a while and she will pick her up later.

once they got there Tsunade asked the lady to get ino there and fast.

"Ino please come to the office before I die thank you."

--

"Yes?" Ino asked as she opened the door.

"Ino i need you to take care of this girl today till school's over at least."

"YES! NO SCHOOL! FINE ILL DO IT!"

"Well Sakura I got to go bye Ino, Sakura" Tsunade said as she left the school.

while the girls walked around the school and Ino showed Sakura where each class was and all about mean and nice or just crazy people to look out for, Sakura took in all details of where she's been. Soon Lunch came and Ino lead Sakura to the lunch room. Once they opened the door all you could hear were whispers and suck about the pink haired girl.

"Hey that's the girl who lives with Lady Tsunade" One girl said.

"Cool, We should make friends."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Look at sasuke-kun, he's looking at her that must mean something and he never looks at a girl like that before."

"Good Point"

--

"Hey look Teme! its Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know that! i have eyes you know!"

"And you sure are using them" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled waving his hands and arms around.

"HI NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura said waving.

"You know them?" Ino asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah that my team!" Sakura said proudly.

"Wait!- your on Sasuke-kun's team!?"

"Yeah why?"

"Watch out for the fan girls i was telling you about."

"Okay, I'm just going to go see them okay." sakura said.

"alright i have to see mine to." Ino responded.

and they both went there way. and Sakura went to sit next to Naruto.

"So sakura did you make any friends!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah,.. Like you Sasuke-kun, and Ino-pig"

"Wait- INO!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Please keep her away from me!" He begged.

"Umm... ill try."

"Thank you!" He sighed out.

Naruto went wide eyed. '_Teme!? Thanking a girl!?!?! Sakura!?!?_'

"SASUKE YOU LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!?!?" Naruto asked very loud.

the whole room grew quit once again and everyone's eyes landed on the great Sasuke Uchiha. '_shit_' Sasuke thought as Sakura was Blushing a dark red.

-To be continued.-

Mena: Yaw hi, Hoped you like it and sorry about how its written and crap, I'm still pissed and i want to get this done with so read and review thanks.


	9. The Teme: In A New Spotlight!

_** Mena: I don't own Naruto. Read and review!!!!!! **_

Ch 9- The Teme: In a whole new spot light!

"Well Answer ME!" I screamed To the teme, as I Noticed Every one stare at us In shock.

"Well… y-you s-see.." Sasuke stuttered.

Then I hear Every one gasp in astonishment , As there jaws hit the floor. "S-sasuke-kun s-stuttered!" Ino yelled.

"Well I t-think She's umm well- As A friend!"

"…… Oh Well Okay!!" I said as he sat back down.

Everyone stared at the teme a bit longer and then continued what they were doing. But whatever! As long as he don't like Sakura-chan! Cause I know I like her! Anyway School Sure dose Suck! Oh no Ino's coming.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Ino said to the Teme.

"Hn.."

"Oh umm… Ino I would like to meet your team." Sakura said unsure of herself, as the teme looked at her gratefully.

"Oh sure fallow me" Ino said leading Sakura away.

--

"Well Sakura This Is Shikamaru, and the fat ones Choji." Ino said to me.

"HEY IM NOT FAT JUST A LITTLE CHUNKY!!" Choji yelled.

"Troublesome." The other said.

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled to him and bonked him on the head. As he just said a calm 'Ouch'

"Umm nice to meet you Shikamaru, Choji." I said politely to them.

"You are on Sasuke's and Naruto's team right?" Shikamaru asked me.

"yeah.." I said with pride.

"Lucky," He replied.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG (RING)

"All student please come to the gym for an announcement." One of the principles said.

--

As everyone went to sit in there seats with there friends I Notice Sakura no where to be found.

"Hey dobe Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"How should I know?" He replied.

"Welcome student. I would like to announce that we are going to have a new student this year, She is the honorable God daughter of Lady Tsunade." The principal said into the mic.

I heard everyone gasp throughout the gym. And I also heard Naruto scream; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!? WE HAVE THE GOD DOUGHTER OF TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN ON OUR TEAM!?!?"

And everyone gasped again. And gaped At me and Naruto. -sigh- Good job dobe.

"Ahem.. Yes. Well then I would all like you to meat Sakura Haruno" He started again. As she came on the stage.

"Hey dude she looks cute," I heard the Inuzuka whispered to one of his Friend Shino, and he just simply nodded his head in agreement. Why I should just kill them here and now!

"I would also like to introduce her team Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Please come up." He said AGAIN.

Me and dobe went up on the stage as everyone clapped and those dumb week girls gaped and held up signs that read.; '♥We Love you SASUKE!GO OUT WITH ME!!♥' Gezz there so annoying.

We were all told to bow, so we did. Well they did I really didn't., at all.

"Look at that blossom! She is so youthful! And I shall call her mine!" I hear Lee say to some guy I don't even know. That really pissed me off! How could he just call her as his!?!? What The Fuck!!

"Alright Everyone off the stage!" The principle said once again. God Just Shut Up! Everyone walked down the Normal way, but I didn't I went to go give bushy brow a message. I stopped right in front of him and said;

"Touch her, and your dead!"

"Y-yes Sasuke"

And I walked away happy with myself, Man Am I good. Tch lets see the dobe do that!

"Sasuke-Kun!!! Your so Hot! Take me out!"

"Yeah My dad already said yes!!"

Fan girls yelled, As I sat back in my seat. So annoying I tell you! "Dad…." I heard somebody whisper. I looked to my side and saw something I really didn't want to see. (It was Ino Crying! Kidding! No) it was Sakura Crying Silently.

"Sakura? What's a matter?" I asked her concerned.

"Noting!" she kind of yelled Shaking her head trying to shake off the tears.

I looked at her with concern, This is going to take a while for her. To get used to her parents not there with her. -sigh- At least she has Tsunade, But not family by blood. I cant Imagine, Some one With no other relative alive… I have Itachi that son of a bitch…. But sometimes I wish The clan wasn't dead or that Itachi didn't kill them all. Cause if he didn't I would still call him brother.

"Oh look Everyone Lady Tsunade has come!"

"Hello everyone I just came to pick up Sakura, I'm sure there's only one Sakura here."

"You are right! There is only one Sakura here! Sakura please come to the stage!"

She once again went on the stage and left with Tsunade, with a depressed face. I hope she gets better soon.

-To Be continued!-

_**Mena: Okay sorry I haven't Updated in a while. I started school, and It has been taking up my time. So I'll try to update on weekends. Read and Review!**_


	10. Sakura's Friend bracelets!

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Choji: Chips!**_

_**Mena: Give me one!**_

_**Choji: NO!**_

_**Mena: Give. me. one. or. die.**_

_**Choji: Gulp! ((hands Mena Da Chips)) Here**_

_**Mena: Yay!**_

Ch 10 Sakura's Friend bracelets!

-Flashback-

_"Don't lose them okay!" Ino said with a cherry smile on her face._

_"Okay thanks Ino!" Sakura responded happy for once._

_"I'm giving you extra Incase you Get more friends k?" _

_"Thanks Ino! Your a good friend! Tell you what, I'll put yours on first!"_

_"You better,"_

_"k.." Sakura said as she slipped on her new purple bead bracelet. Ino Had Made them for her to keep track of her Friends, Each color of beads Represents a person. Of course Sakura chose purple for Ino, Blue and black for Sasuke, Orange and white for Naruto, Green and navy for Shikamaru, light blue and light red for choji, And yellow white for Tsunade. They were pretty thin so all of those bracelets put together equal half of those thick bracelets. (Have know idea how to explain it.) _

_"There! Thanks again Ino! I will always have them in my pocket!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully_

_"no prob, come on lest go eat!"_

_"okay!" She said with a smile._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake Up!" Tsunade yelled trying to wake the tired girl who was still in her bed.

"Five more Min-"

"No Time! You'll be late for school!!" Tsunade snapped.

"SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"Did you hear that Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe"

"Hey!"

--

"Oh My gosh I'm going to be late for my first day!"

"Really?" Tsundae asked sarcastically.

"yeah!" She said. (.. LMOF!!)

5 seconds have passed and Tsunade was waiting in the kitchen attempting to cook pancakes. She heard Sakura zip down the stairs; "Oi Sakura do you want me to-"

"SEE YA!" Sakura interrupted as she slammed the house door.

"Drop.. you... off?" ... "Guess not" She said as she continued what she was attempting to do.

--

"I'm Late I'm Late!" She screamed jumping form roof to roof. She help up her wrist and checked the time, but before she could put her hand down she got pushed off the roof along with an unknown person.

"Oh my gosh! I am so Sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine- OUCH!" He yelped as his back gave out on him, but Sakura caught him in time before he can hit the ground.

"Oh please let me help you."

"Thanks but really it's fine."

"But we go to the same school" She said analyzing his uniform, As did he.

"Guess your right." He said Recovering quickly, and he stood regularly.

"I'm Saku-"

"Sakura Haruno I know." He said.

"And you are" She asked waving her hand around.

"Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka." (Mena: SQUEEE!!!!!!!) He said like those people in the movies. Sakura giggled a bit, and Kiba blushed a bit.

"Aww KIBA! I remember you and Akamaru!" Sakura said happily.

"...Say Sakura do you mind if I walk you to school! Since we are going the same way you know?" He asked.

"Yeah sure okay." (Mena: -Slaps Sakura across the face-, Kidding! lolz ahem.)

And they both walked or ran to the school they were already late by 20 minuets. By the time they got there, they were an hour later.

"sorry we're late Sensei!" Kiba and Sakura yelled as they burst through the classroom door. Kakashi just looked at them and continued reading his book. The both went to look for seats and saw two in the near back of the class rom. Sasuke Kept close look at the Inuzuka, just waiting for him to make some type of move so he can beat him to a pulp!

Soon Every one did what they were doing like every other day. Kakashi was to lazy to teach so he let people pass notes, but when the principle comes to check on them they pretend that they are all doing work. He thought letting them talk would be to much, you know a bunch of kids can be loud once you let the talking start.

Sakura being new student and all didn't know what to do. She then saw a little piece of paper fly towards her desk she looked to the direction it cam from and saw Kiba with his cocky yet cute smile across his face. She picked up the note and carefully read it word for word.

_Sup Sakura It's me Kiba Once again._

Sasuke being Sasuke got very angry and had to desperately restrain himself to lunge at the guy who was passing notes to The One And Only Sakura Haruno. But he to saw a note laying on his desk.

_Teme who dat gie flirtin wit Sakra-chan!? _

'**dobe, what in Idiot. how long has he been here? like 3 4 5 yrs and he still doesn't know they guy who's been here for 2 yrs and he has GOT to learn how to spell Sakura and guy.**'

_That's Kiba Inuzuka Idiot. _He sent back.

_O. _Naruto sent again.

_Say Kiba-kun, What are we supposed to be doing? _Sakura passed.

_Kakashi doesn't like to teach much, he rather read his dumb book so he lets us pass notes and once the principle comes act like your working. would you like to barrow one of my text for a prop?_

_yeah I'd like that very much._

_no prob here ya go. _Kiba sent the note along with the text book that read math.

_but what about you?_

_That's okay I got a level one math book._

_nice_

_I know right?_

_get that cocky grin off your face!_

_Why._

_cuz_

_why dose it make you melt? _He said as she looked at him and gave her the same grin and a wink. she blushed and quickly wrote down a 'NO!'

Sauke saw this once again and tried twice as hard to not kill the guy. '_keep control Sasuke, your an Uchiha. you can keep your cool at least till school ends!_'

The bell soon rang And everyone walked out of the class room chatting more with their friends. Sakura went to her locker which was right between Naruto and Sasuke's. And trust me being next to Naruto's locker Isn't all that great. She opened her locker door and her backpack and got out a blue and red and gray Bead Bracelet. "There.." She muttered. "A new bracelet for Kiba-kun! Wait till I tell Ino!"

"What About Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked leaning against his locker.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun well umm. Ino Gave me these bracelets to keep track of my friends so I was just adding one for Kiba!" She said happily.

"Don't I get one?" He asked as he put on his little 4 yr old pout face. (Mena: CUTE! X3)

"-Giggle- I already added you silly Yesterday to be exact,"

"Sweet, Later Sakura." He said In a cool way and went to his next class. -Insert fan girl glare at Sakura here-

Sakura closed her locker and was about to go to next class but got distracted by Inuzuka Kiba (Mena: SQUEE!!! AGAIN!)

"OI! Kiba!" Sakura yelled stopping Kiba dead In his tracks.

"Oh Hi Sakura!" He said with a smile.

"May I check your class paper thing?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure." He said opening his bag but instead of paper he pulled out a dog.

"Gah! Akamaru!" But before He could catch him Akamaru leaped into Sakura arms and gave her small little doggy kisses. Sakura Giggled.

"Akamaru! Nice to see ya' again'" Sakura said as The puppy barked in response. "Arf!"

"Aww He's still so cute!" She squealed.

'_gezz Akamaru still a small chick magnet as always._' Kiba thought smiling at his own thought's of his little player dog.

-To Be continued-

_**Mena: well what do ya think? good bad let me know. read and review! **_


	11. Fan girls first move!

Mena: I don't own Naruto

Ch 11- Fan girls First move!

Sakura and Kiba had the same classes so the went with each other everywhere, Sasuke would get pissed and keep close watch on them and eventually a fan girl came up to Sasuke and asked him what he was doing.

"Sakura.." He said dazed, yet with a serious expression. This said the girl got mad and went back to headquarters.

---

"So that's what happened huh?" Jamie asked.

"Yup! That dumb little pink haired bitch!" Mariah chimed in.

"Like Omg I cant believe our Sasuke-kun us interested in a girl with like pink hair!" Sara said as she acted like she was all that.

"So what's like the plan boss?" Gabby asked.

"Okay so this what we do…"

---

"Sakura are you okay? You seem a bit dazed?"

"Oh it nothing Shikamaru …"

"troublesome"

BONK!

"Kuso Shikamaru! Cant you say something else rather then troublesome!?" Ino yelled.

"What A drag.." He said again.

"-sigh- I give up!" Ino said frustrated. Sakura giggled a bit.

"say Sakura where's kiba?" Ino asked.

"he wanted me to meet his team."

"well he better hurry lunch is almost over"

-5 min later-

"Sakura! Sakura! Over here!" Kiba yelled with his team following behind him.

"Hi" Sakura greeted.

"Well Sakura this is my team" Kiba said excitedly.

"I-I'm Hinata a-and its n-nice to meet y-you."

"Nice to meet you to! I love your eyes they are so pretty" Sakura commented.

"Shino" Shino said plainly.

"Hi Shino nice to meet you! I hear you use bugs for battle that is really cool!" Sakura said.

Shino simply nodded and gave a small smile. Everyone gasped! Except Sakura of course.

"Shino!? Did you just smile?" Choji yelled/ asked eating chips.

"Tch… Is It against the law for me to smile every once in a while." He said more as a statement then a question.

"you mean once in your while…" Shikamaru stated.

"shut up smart ass" Shino argued.

"well sorry to brake up this little get together but I have to go to my art class, see yaw' " She said as she was about to walk away.

"wait Sakura I didn't know you joined the art club?" kiba asked.

"oh! I didn't tell you? Well I joined cause I absolutely love to draw, its odd really but yeah that the reason. But I wont be able to go anymore if I keep being late like this." she said rushed.

"gomen go ahead"

And she left to her oh so wonderful art class. It was mid day right about now, and lunch was going to be over soon. The hallways were currently empty right now but of course know one notices the only girl watching the young girl walking to a simple class.

Sakura finally got to her art class, but there was a sign that read; sorry students I am very busy today so class is canceled till next Monday.

"damn" sakura mumbled. What was she to do now? Walk around explore the school? Meet up with friends?

As sakura was walking down the halls she got stopped by a girl named Sara, Ino told her she was some Sasuke fan girl.

"Sakura" Sara called. Sakura stopped and turned around she gave a forced friendly smile.

"Hi Sara"

"Hi Sakura would you like to go to the roof with me?"

"Umm.." She thought about it for a sec then decided it wouldn't hurt. "sure why not"

---

Sasuke was walking down the halls somewhat like Sakura was. He just wanted to clear his head. Class already started but their teacher is late again. He was walking till he suddenly jumped behind a wall, and listened to the two girls talking about walking to the roof.

"Say Sakura? Your on Sasuke-kun's team right?" Sara asked as they began walking to the roof.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering…. Do you like him?" She asked eagerly and mad at the same time.

"Umm.. I don't know" She blushed a deep shade of pink…

Sasuke saw this and he blushed a bit also.. '_dose she like me? I hope she dose, I mean she is just so nice, caring and doesn't drool all over me like the other girl in this damn school. And she has pink sexy hair, and a curvy hot body, And- WAIT A MINNUT THERE! Sasuke stop thinking like that! Damn._' He thought as he shook his head to rid those nasty thoughts! (Mena: You perv! -hits Sasuke on head- stop those thoughts your gonna have to make me change my rating to M!) Sasuke fallowed them to the roof and he saw poor Sakura with the fan girl Sara… '_T-they .. S-she I-I.._'

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Mena: Yay! it's a cliffy! But I'll be nice today and put this;

-Next Time On Pride Hurts!-

---

"Sara! What did you do to Sakura!"

----

"Teme! You should have protected her!"

"What was I supposed to do dobe!?!?"

"Do Something!!"

---

"Sasuke-kun now that, that pink bitch is gone will you go out with me?"

"Back off Jamie or I promise I will kill you painfully and slowly. You will wish you were never born!"

---

"Who is this Sara person who did this to my god daughter!?!?!?"

---

"May I see Sakura please?"

"How many are there of you?"

"there are 8 of us and an old buddy she likes to call Akamaru,"

"room 102A down that hall to your left and don't you dare yell in her room she has had enough of that already, having us hurry her hear to the ER."

-Ch 12: Revenge on Sara!

See ya soon! Read and review!-


	12. Revenge on Sara

_**Mena: Read And Review, And I don't Own Naruto.**_

_**Hinata: T-Thank-you Mena-chan n-now shall we s-start the chapter?**_

_**Mena: Sure! You may start Hinata-chan.**_

_Last Time_

_"T-They.. She.. I-I."_

_"SAKURA!!!!"_

_"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

_----_

Sasuke was stunned, shocked beyond words. He was in pure shock and any idiot would know he was mad, surprised, and desperately angry. He walked right up to the ledge of the roof and looked down the 6 story building. An unconscious Sakura at the very bottom, Bloody and cuts all over. Sasuke sadden visibly, but was automatically replaced when he herd a gasp behind him. He snapped his head to the source and saw the one and only bitch Sara.

"Sakura! like OMG! Sasuke thank goodness you here we have to help Sakura" She said acting like she just hadn't pushed Sakura off the roof, When Sasuke saw it all happen before his very own eyes.

"Sara.." He lowly growled. Sara looked up at Sasuke.

He picked up his cell form his back pocket and died 911.. "Yes that's school... yup... no I have know idea who it was... thank you and.." He spoke low and stopped back a bit so Sara wouldn't here him. "Please hurry and get here quickly..."

But She still herd it and was kind of shocked and mad.

"Well.." he started. "Sara.." He got closer to her and was now inches apart from her he bent down to her ear and; "Watch your back... You'll regret this." He stepped away with his sharingun activated just to scare, witch worked and he walked away...

--At the hospital..--

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Akamaru, and Kiba were all waiting for Sakuras doctor to come out and tell them the news.

3 hours of waiting wasn't good for Sasukes health. He was pacing back and forth, Ino was playing with her fingers. Kiba Was worried out of his head, And kept trying to sneak a peek in Sakuras room just to see if she was okay. Akamaru was trying to help kiba. Naruto was just pissed and worried yelling at every doctor he found telling them to tell him about Sakura.

"I cant Take This Anymore!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone looked up at him

Naruto Walked right up to him, In his face with a serious expression plastered on his face, Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Teme! You should have protected her!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone flinched at this including Sasuke.

"What was I Supposed to do Dobe!?!?" He yelled right back in Naruto's face.

"Do Something!!"

"What Do You want me to Jump down with her!?!??"

"I don't Know! She's Your teammate! Why did you let her go with YOUR fan girl!?!?"

"I-I..." He was silent right after that.

"Exactly" Naruto 'Matter of factly' said.

"Now, now Naruto It wasn't all his fault.." Ino defended.

"No! Naruto is All right.." Kiba chimed in for Naruto against Ino.

"No It wasn't!" Ino yelled.

"Your one of his fans to aren't you!? How do we know your not part of there sick nasty perverted plan!?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah Ino If that's who you really are!?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Am Ino!"

While all of this was going on, Sasuke was convinced it really was his fault that Sakura got pushed of the roof. But First things first... Revenge.

'_I'm and Avenger.. I shall avenge Sakura's pain!_' He convinced himself. The others were still arguing So he snuck out unnoticed.

-At School grounds after girls basketball-

"Like Omg I like cant believe she fell for it" Jamie said

"Like Omg I cant believe she fell" Sara responded, and both started giggling but automatically stopped when they saw Sasuke right in front of them.

"Sara.. Can I speak to you for a sec." Sasuke asked.

Sara smiled "Like of course Sasuke-KUN... " She said as they both walked away from A very jealous Jamie.

"Well.." Sasuke started And called; "Hinata Are you ready?"

"I've been ready" Hinata said Bravely and angry.

"Umm WTF is this like.. all about" Sara asked.

"My Revenge, for Sakura" Sasuke and Hinata both said.

And Hinata got into fighting stance and Was currently beating the snot out of Sara. Latterly.

"Honestly.. Don't you know how to fight!?" Hinata yelled not even out of breath yet.

"Thanks Hinata..." Sasuke said walking away.

"Sasuke!" Jamie interrupted. Sasuke looked at her with pure hate.

"Now that, That pink haired bitch is out of the way would you go out with me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Now stay away form me or I swear ill make your life so painful You will wish you were never born..." That said he walked away pissed as ever...

-10 min later-

Hinata was finally done beating up sara and next on her list was the person right in front of here just watching her beat up her own 'friend'. Sara was just on the ground blood every ware and two black eyes and maybe a broken arm... from the looks of it... It is broken.

"Well I went easy on you.. Better not do anything else to Sakura-chan or else... NOW! YOU! Jamie- Bitch Your next!"

"... AHHHHHH!!!!"

POW! BANG! Etc...

------

-Back at the hospital.-

Sasuke was back and yet the others were still fighting, The rest of the gang showed up 30 min later. And all were just sitting and arguing STILL! Hinata Was Very Satisfied With her work, Jamie and Sara Were in that very same hospital. You Know Hinata.. Very sweet She went easy on them but next time she'll give it her all...

More Waiting.. more.. Even more.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Sasuke yelled at the very top of his lungs.

Every one in the hospital looked at him. Sasuke marched up to the lady at the desk who was chewing her gum very loudly and spitting all over the place, and said; "BITCH WHAT THE FUCK--" Kiba dashed from a door next to sasuke and smacked his hand on Sasukes mouth.

"Umm.. He Means 'May I see Sakura please?'"

"How many are there of you?"

"there are 8 of us and an old buddy she likes to call Akamaru," Shikamaru chimed in.

"room 102A down that hall to your left and don't you dare yell in her room she has had enough of that already, having us hurry her to the ER."

"Hai" They all Said And Dashed to Sakuras room..

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS-- Oh who am I kidding Whatever.." The old Hag said and just leaned back on her chair, continued chewing her gum and reading her magazine on Kids...

-To be continued-

Mena: Yeah Hi Srry for the long wait.. As i said before School's a handful. R and R!


	13. Fan Girls vs Hinata

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Fan girls vs. Hinata**_

Knock, Knock!

"Come -cough- in"

"SAKURA-CHAN THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto, and Ino yelled.

"ow" Sakura and everyone else said.

"Shut up! Cant you see she's still in pain!" Sasuke scolded.

"-sigh- sorry Sakura-chan" they apologized.

"Its okay Naruto-kun, Ino-pig" sakura said with a weary smile on her face.

Shikamaru and Ino sat in two chairs against the wall away from Sakura's bed. Hinata sat on the floor next to Them, while naruto joined her. Shino sat at the foot of Sakuras bed, and so did kiba on the other side. Akamaru made himself comfortable near sakuras arm. And Sasuke was kneeling to Sakura.

"what are you all doing here?" She asked finally.

"Well duh we came to visit." shino answered.

"W-we were all s-so worried" Hinata chimed.

"I like ramen." naruto said bleakly. Everyone looked at him, shook their heads and looked back at sakura.

"what?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled.

"So Sakura… are you.. Umm… doing alright?" Sasuke asked uneasy.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun" She said with a smile.

"good…"

"Sasuke I never thought you cared about other people rather then yourself" Kiba said with a smirk.

"shut up.." Sasuke growled.

About half and hour later everyone had go do something with their families or home work all that 'fun' stuff. Sakura was snuggly in her bed while Sasuke snuck in form the window. It was way past visiting hours and he could get caught at any minuet, but he didn't care he just need to see her safe once more. He stood their for an hour just watching her sleep, eventually he left nobody new he was there and he liked to keep it that way.

Ring, ring!

"hello?"

"Naruto! You have got to get your ass over here!" Ino yelled into her cell phone.

"do you know what time it is!?!?" He yelled

"I don't care about that but you got to get over here!!"

"where??" He asked.

"To the school!!!!"

"why?"

"Hinata! Hold on!…. I'm talking to him right now!!.. Naruto just get over here!!!"

"what's wrong with Hinata-chan!?!?" He yelled jumping up from bed and trying to put his black pants on while talking to Ino.

"I don't know what happen but TenTen is taking care of her but there's to much blood!! And we cant get a hold of Tsunade-sama!"

"Shit.. Hold on I'll- OW!" He fell over.

"NARUTO GET OVER HERE!! SHE NEEDS YOU NOW MORE THEN EVER YOU LOUD MOUTH RAMEN FREK!!!!!" Ino yelled more pissed then before.

"Alright I'll be right there!!" He hung up his phone, and headed towards the door.

------

"What do you want with Hinata!?!?" TenTen yelled.

"nothing that concerns you." They man said. He was so fast TenTen didn't even see him move when she blinked! He was beside her in second and punched her in the gut she leaned forward and he hit her face she looked up and he banged her head witch forced her to look down and he kicked her till she skidded across the street, panting for air.

"Ugh….. Kuso!" She swore still needing air.

"-cough- Stay away.." Hinata said Ino jumped in front of her and tried to use mind control but he was to fast!

"shit"

"you call this a fight, you people are weaker then a tree!" he yelled.

"fuck off!!!" Hinata yelled.

"You heard her!!! FUCK OFF!!!" Ino joined.

"I would if a could but I'm getting paid for this!"

The guy went up to Ino and did the same thing he did with TenTen. Soon TenTen Recovered but Ino was knocked out.

TenTen struggled to get up but she still felt dizzy.

"No! TenTen he is to strong!!" Hinata yelled

"Yes listen to your friend for once." The man piped in.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hinata yelled once again.

"No, Hinata!!!!!"

_Naruto-kun help me… please._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Mena: Well what do ya think!? Sorry I haven't updated I'm grounded so yeah you know what that means. Well **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_


	14. Nine Tailed

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Naruto: Get to the story Hinata-chan's needs my help**_

_**Mena: Shut up Naruto or else I'll make you come in a bit to late!**_

_**Naruto: Kuso**_

_**Mena: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?**_

_**Naruto: Nothing ((shifty eyes))**_

_**Ch 14: Nine tailed**_

' _I cant run anymore... Got to keep going' _Hinata thought

" This is so cute.. it really is," The mad said. kuni in hand.

" -cough- shut up!"

"now, now Hinata. we don't want your Naruto-kun hearing that fowl language from your mouth,"

"I'll swear at you all I want!" She yelled as she activated her blood line.

"aw.. still so cute," He taunted

"I'll show you cute!" She yelled as she charged at him.

"he easily blocked her and took two shudakin and threw them at her.

She held up her arms in defense and the sudakin hit her hands and arm a bit to deep. He charged at her when she was off guard. He grabbed his Kuni And he...

-With Naruto-

"Almost there!" He yelled to himself...

"Ino! Tenten what are you guys okay!? where is Hinata?" He asked.

"Naruto -cough- You have to go get Hinata..." Ino said trying to keep her balance.

" I think she ran towards the court yard" Tenten joined.

"I'm on my-" But he got interpreted.

**" NARUTO-KUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"Hinta-chan!!!!!" Ino, Tenten and Naruto yelled. Naruto sprinted and ran to the court yard.

-With Hinata-

"well Hinata-chan I hear your little boyfriend coming so I'll be going-"

" No. you. wont."

"They man looked be hind him to be faced with a very angry Naruto"

" Step. Aside" Naruto demanded again. The man did as told with a smirk plastered on his face. Hinata was now in view for Naruto to see. Hinata was in pain kneeling on the floor clutching the bleeding hole in her stomach.

Naruto got more mad every time Hinata winced and coughed. which was a lot.

" you hurt Hinata-chan"

"yeah so." Said the man going behind her and kicking her back, Hinata winced again. and coughed out blood.

Naruto got extremely mad turned around so his back was facing The man And Hinata.

" I wont forgive you!"

"like I care." The man said as he went in front of Naruto but this wasn't any ordinary Naruto...

" your gonna' pay!!" Naruto instantly grabbed the mans neck and throw him against the brick wall of the school.

The man looked up instantly and terrified..

" W-what are y-you?"

" Never mess with me or Hinata-chan! EVER!!"

"Oh no" Hinata panicked. '_the nine tailed fox'_

_**- to be continued-**_

_**Mena: oh yeah! what do ya' think!? Kind OF short I know.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!**_


	15. Big Choice!

_**Mena: I dont own Naruto, if i did i would be celabrating**_

_**Mena: And also im very sorry for the long wait of my FanFictions so Please dont kill me, I've been really REALLY busy lately But Please **__**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**Pride hurts Ch15. Big Choice!**_

" Do you think you can get away so easily?" Naruto said as he ran to the dark cloaked man, grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the grown!

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered struggling to get up

" Hinata! don't get up!" Tenten said running to hinata's aid.

" Tenten is right, don't push yourself!" Ino said also helping her.

"I. Have to.. Stop.. Naruto-kun.." She whispered taking small steps to the fighting men

---

" Is this all you got!?" Naruto yelled and grabbed the mans arm and slowly twisted it in two full circles. the man screamed in pain, as the pain in his arm was like glass being pushed into the very flesh! then slowly squeezing out, as the pain travels through your entire body.

" ... now this is what you call cute" Naruto said murderously glaring at the man with dark blood red eyes.

" no, no please! Please! stop! no more!!"

" to late for that.." Naruto said advancing towards the man who was now sprawled on the floor trying to get up.

"Naruto! stop!" Ino said running towards him. Naruto looked at her with cold dark eyes.

"What!??!?" He snapped

" You have to stop! control naruto! control!"

"Shut up, Ino!"

" Naruto please, Hinata needs you! you have to take her to the hospital!"

".. Hinata-chan?"

"yes! look at her! Damn it Naruto!! look at her!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs! naruto turned his head slowly towards her. his eyes opened wide and his blood boiled. his anger raised every second!

" help her naruto..." Ino whispered once again.

Naruto took a glimpse at Ino and then looked back at Hinata

the man took his chance a made a run for it.

Naruto looked at the man once more before running to hinata's aid.

"Tenten! come on! we got a dog to catch!" Ino said with a smile.

" I'm way ahead of you!" Then Ino, and Tenten ran after the clocked 'dog'

---

"Hinata, Come on! we got to get you to the hospital!" He said picking her up bridal style and rushing her to the hospital.

" Naruto-kun... are you... okay?" She asked concerned

" ha-ha, I'm fine Hinata-chan worry about your self right now" he said relaxing down a bit, as the fox faded from his mind.

" that's.. good. to hear." She said with a light smile.

" hang in there hinata-chan"

" I'll do it... for you, Naruto-kun"

'_ I love you, Hinata-chan. please don't... D-die"_

_** To Be Continued **_

_**Mena: Again im very sorry for the long wait, and very sorry that its so short. I promiss you guys i WILL get back on track. **__**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_


	16. Hinata Chan

_**Mena: I don't Own Naruto**_

_**Pride Hurts**_

_Ch. 16_

_' I have to make it..._

_-beep-_

_I have to make it..._

_-beep-_

_I have to make it.._

_-beep-_

_I have to make it._

_-beep-_

_I cant make it '_

" Hinata- Chan you better hang in there "

_' Naruto- kun '_

" Oh please... let her make it "

_' Make it? '_

" Take Him Out! NOW! "

" THERES NO WAY IM LEAVING HER!! "

" Get Him Out!!"

" NO!! YOU CANT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!! LET ME GO!! HINATA-CHAN! "

"... N.. Naruto- kun? " _I Slowly looked up.. I See him look at me with shocked eyes..._

" I..." I coughed " I.. L-love you... to..." _I fell back.. back to the darkness.._

"... HINATA!! "

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!! "

" NO!! I CANT LEAVE HER WHEN SHE NEEDS ME THE MOST!! "

-beep-

...

-beep-

...

-beep-

...

...

...

_And that's it.. That's all I ever Heard... Away from the blackness of my mind...I couldn't accept the fact that I was... the shy little girl.. and the one who always wanted to change..._

_There was nothing Left. I couldn't Think.. I couldn't see... I couldn't stay for the sake of the one I most love... _

_I'm nothing now..._

_Just a Limp waste of flesh.. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" That's weird..."

" What is it Sakura?"

" Tsunade, Have you seen my bracelet for Hinata?"

" The White and Lavender one?"

" Yeah.."

" Isn't that it right there?"

" Oh yeah" She walked over to the bracelet on the table. And went to put it on. Then...

It Snapped, The Beads fell to the floor and Scattered across the room...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I _was now... the dead limp girl laying in the arms of the boy... that was meant for me..._

_** To Be Continued **_

_**Mena: Sorry it took so long, and that its such a short chapter. but hey at least I updated finally. again sorry. but i will update a lot more i promise! cuz that is to.. my ninja way!! i always keep a promise!! **_

_**but umm can you be so kind and..**_

_**REVIEW!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **_

_**Also i would like to say that i have made a myspace and dont have that many friends... so if you have a myspace and would like to add me as their buddy on myspace plzz look at my profile and i have my myspace set as my homepage link. and if you have any questions then mail me on fanfiction.. or if you already added me oh myspace... **_

_**and**_

_**if you added me on your favorite author list Thanks I dedicated a Section to you guys on my homepage on Fanfiction. thanks again **_


	17. One last time

Pride Hurts Chapter, 17

Sadness and hate… that's what I felt the most. The life of the one I loved now in a better place. I wish.. I just had the courage to tell her I loved her, earlier when we were kids. I never thought she was going to leave me so soon…… Leave me and the world as we know it. How on earth did she expect me to live without her.

" Naruto, come on. Its over now. There's nothing we can do." Kiba told me sadly.

" yeah.. I'm gonna hang around a bit longer." He nodded and left me alone in the cemetery park with Hinata-chan"

I went up to her coffin. She was always beautiful to me. Even now, I cant help but say 'she's a sight for sore eyes'. she was always so fragile, delicate, like a fresh morning flower. Shy like the sun on rainy days. She was everything to me.

" Hinata-chan, it's me Naruto…" I knew talking to her only at this time, wasn't going to do anything. But I couldn't help but do it anyway.

" I love you, Hinata. You are always gonna be the girl for me.. Not anyone else…" with that I gave her one last kiss, and went out to do the unthinkable.

_**Mena: Hola, here ya go. im still updating so.. yeah. **__**REVIEW**_


	18. Order

**Pride Hurts**

**Ch: 18**

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

" Are you sure you're ready to leave?.." He asked her kindly.

" of course!" She replied with a smile.

He held her hand, and pulled her up from her hospital bed. He walked her to the bathroom and handed her the cloths in the bag he was holding with his other hand. She took the bag from him gently and closed the bathroom door.

He walked back to the bed and sat himself down. He then decided to turn on the T.V. There was a movie playing, Peter Pan. It wasn't the cartoon version. So he decided to watch it while waiting. It was the part ware Peter and Wendy had to go to the black castle to rescue princess Tiger lily, and Wendy's brothers. There was no sound except his breathing and the movie.

" Peter!!" Sounded the T.V

" Ready to lose the other one?" Peter said bravely

"Not this time." Hook replied.

Sasuke sighed. He then herd the door open and turned his head to the bathroom door. Sakura walked out with her hospital cloths folded neatly in her hands.

" you okay Sakura?" he asked as he got up.

" Yeah I'm fine" she said quickly as she put the hospital cloths on the bed.

" alright" he waited by the door for her. " need any help?"

"no" she said flatly. As she reached out for his hand to help get herself balanced. He smirked.

" Sure you don't…" he teased. She looked away.

" shut up.."

They walked out of the hospital, and he walked her to her house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"well thanks Sasuke.. For the help" she said with a Smile.

" don't mention it." he said as he rang the door bell. The door then opened and Tsunade was excited to see her god-daughter.

"Sakura! Thank goodness your okay!" she yelled as she crushed Sakura in her arms.

"Ugh! Cant breath!" she gasped.

"oh sorry" she said as she slowly set her down

"well I'll be leaving Sakura, see you later" he waved..

"Wait! Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled

" yes?" he stopped.

" Have you seen Naruto?" she asked.

" No.. Why?" he fully turned around the face a **very **serious Tsunade.

"He's.. well.. Missing.." she said unsure.

" What!?" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

" Well… no one has seen him since Hinata's funeral."

" oh yes.. He seemed… kind of down…" Sakura said.

" well what do you expect? The love of his life just died!" Sasuke exclaimed.

" enough you two! Sasuke! I got a mission for you, gather as much information on Naruto as you possibly can!" Tsunade ordered

" Got it, later you guys" he waved and ran to gather some info..

" I do hope Naruto will be alright.." Sakura whispered to herself

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto or the Movie Peter Pan.**_

_**Well there you go. Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW. More to come.**_


	19. Im a Plain Person

**Pride Hurts **

**Chapter 19**

It been at least a week the last time I saw my dearest friend Naruto. No one has heard from him since the funeral of Hinata Hyuga. All of her close friends miss her so much. I cant imagine what Naruto is feeling right now. One of the only people who loved was gone right when he realized it. Now only the lord knows where he is, or if he's doing alright. I just started walking to the ramen shop a few minuets ago, to find attempt to get information about Naruto. I gave Tsunade the news right before this. She didn't take it very well.

How did she react?

Well lets just say an ocean was just born about a half hour ago. It's probably still in the process but I'm not completely sure.

All I did was tell her that no one knows.. Tch.. More like doesn't care about Naruto. And wont give a rats ass if he no longer lived here! Or worse..

Anyway, she sent me out to gather at least some bit of info at the ramen shop since Naruto goes there ever chance he gets.

When I finally reached the shop I took a seat and began to order.

" Hey Sasuke!" The owner exclaimed. " It been a while, hasn't it?"

" … you could say that." I said plainly.

" so What will it be?" He said with a fake smile.

" Original, same old, same old." I never really like Ramen as much as most people do. But the original chicken flavor wasn't that bad. I rested my head on my arm, and started to think.

How am I going to ask him..

'_hey.. Naruto. You know him, seen him around lately?'_

' _Naruto? Yes the blond Idiot! I seen him just a few days ago!'_

Yeah right. That's to simple.. Who would answer to that… I saw my ramen be placed in front of me and I just glared at it for a while.

"Ay' son, don't just sit there with stomach rumbling. Eat up."

" I'll never be able to find Naruto" I whispered to myself.

" Naruto? Yes the blond idiot! I seen him just a few days ago!" he said with a cherry smile. I perked up.

" Really!?" I stood up from the counter slamming my fist on the table, making the ramen and everything else on it cling. He chuckled nervously.

" Sit down son, I'll tell you all about it. Trust me I hear a lot of stuff around here, and I know about his disappearance. I'll tell you everything. Just eat while I explain." he pulled up a chair and sat convertibly behind the counter. I sat down also, picked up my chopsticks and began to slurp.

" Well.. Lets see.. It was about three days ago. Yes.. That's right. And he seemed really down.

" _what wrong Naruto?" _

" _why did Hinata-Chan have to die…" he said while eating his ramen._

_The poor thing. I have to cheer him up somehow… oh! I got it!_

" _hey Naruto, I know what'll cheer you up! How about an all you can eat buffet! Right here, in the deer old Ramen stand!" I said getting prepaid for the worst. _

" _That's okay. I just want this one.."_

_I couldn't believe it. Just that ONE! Is this really Naruto? No.. it cant be.. He's not even eating it! It's not even half empty! _

_I set everything I had in my hands down. Pulled up a chair and started to talk to him._

" _tell me.. Who is this Hinata?" His face brighten ever so slightly as he began to explain._

" _This really great girl! She's was so sweet.. Shy, cute, stunning body, she was just plain adorable! And she was nice to! So simple minded though. But never the less. She always put other in front of her. She was one of the people that made my life.. The I began to like her… not like her. But like like her. But then I think I started to love her… but not like Sasuke or Iruka. Their more like a brother, father. _

_But I never told her how I feel! Then… in the hospital.. Only then that I told her.. And she felt the same way.." _

" _I'm sorry kid. I'm sure you kids would make a wonderful couple." I said quietly I looked to my side to see my daughter in tears. _

" _I better get going… thanks for everything.. I hope I'll be able to see you sooner then expected."_

"_what do you mean by that?" I asked seriously._

_don't tell me the kid is going to try and kill himself now!_

" _lets just say.. My new adventure starts here! Believe it!"_

" Then He ran out the door before I could say anything"

" What a dobe." I said. He sighed.

" I do feel sorry for him though.. Hinata must be a really great girl for him to like her so much"

"… yeah." I said. I did feel bad for him also. He must be heart broken. But what could I do.. He never told me anything like that. All he did was say hi and bye. What was I supposed to do? 'Hey Naruto want to go talk about how depressed you are?"

Doubt it.

I finished my ramen and started to head back to the maid tower of the village.

I hope this will help.

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**I hope you guys liked it! More to come so yeah.. REVIEW guys. The only reason why I'm updating so slow is because I don't think anyone's reading them.. So give me some back up..**_

_**!REVIEW!**_


	20. 2 months

**Pride Hurts**

**ch 20**

_" Sasuke I want you to find him" _

_" why me?"_

_" Because you two are like brothers and maybe just maybe you could talk some since into him" Tsunade said softly_

_" I'm sorry mam' but i need to take care of Sakura..."_

_" Don't worry i will look after her myself.. remember she lives with me" she said a bit humorously_

_" .. but-"  
_

_" no but's! this is a mission order! you will go out and seek Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village and bring him home!" _

_" we don't even know where to look!!!" _

_" come on now... where would you go if you were Naruto?"_

_" the perv guy Jerrrrr--- something..."_

_"that's right Jyria.. now where ever he is you might just find a clue" _

_" Hai.."_

_" He's in the land of the sand right now looking for some 'research' -cough- on his books.. so you know what that means" _

_" I'll leave tonight "_

_"good"_

" So that's what happened?" Sakura asked me

" hn.." i responded packing up some more ninja gear.

" I hope nothing harmful happened to him "

"hn"

" Sasuke are you okay?" she asked me concerned.

" hn..." i said turning my back on her and fetching my cloths to put in my bag.

" Sasuke..." she said stubbornly

" hn?" i looked at her. she got up from sitting on my bed and came up to me.

" talk to me.. "she said desperately

" i am.. And everything is just fine and dandy. okay?" i said as rested my hands on her shoulders.

" ... fine.." she said as she walked back to the bed

" Sakura I'm only gonna be gone for a few weeks. the longest is 2 months. relax."

" 2 months?!" yeah that's so short.." she said sarcastically

" it will go by in a flash you'll see" i said as i closed my bag and threw it on my back ready to start this mission.

" Wait!" i turned around to see Sakura rush to me. i lifted my eyebrow confused

" I.. erm... I'll walk you to the gate" she said walking past me.. i shrugged it off and followed her.

once we got there it was already late. and Tsunade was already waiting for me.

" and here i thought you were gonna be a no show" she said with a smile

"hn.."

" are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked me

"ah" i said as began too walk off..

"uhh... Sasuke!" sakura yelled. i turned around and saw Sakura come after me and hugged me tightly.

" 2 months at the most. "

" y-yeah.. " i just stood the blushing like an idiot.

" Sasuke?" she looked up at me.. still hugging me.

" ah?"

" I... I L-love you.." she whispered. my eyes widened in shock as i was about to hug her back. but she let go and pushed me forward.

" have fun!" she yelled as she ran back to Tsunade and waved sheepishly at me. i stood there still shocked.. and slowly began to smile..

" Later Sakura!" i waved and ran off to complete my mission.

" hurry back Sasuke-kun "

" Sakura?"

" yes Tsunade?"

" what did you tell him?" Tsundade asked curiously

" oh nothing." Sakura said with a smile and ran off.

_**Mena: there you go ch 20 review plzz**_

_**i don't own naruto.**_


	21. Pride Hurts

Dont own Naruto

Pride hurts chapter 21

Its been exactly 2 month, 5 days, 9 hours, 20 minuets and 14 seconds since I left the village hidden in the leafs. And everyday I thought about Hinata. And now I'm being confronted my best friend. What dose he know. He has know idea what he's talking about.

" Your such an Idiot Naruto! Why cant you just come to your senses already!?!? What are you trying to prove!?.. Answer me damn it!" he yelled.

" Shut up! Just shut up Sasuke!"

" I'm asking you questions why cant you just answer!?"

" just leave me alone!"

" I'm not giving up on you Naruto! If you leave who the fuck is gonna be the main character in our up coming TV show!?!?"

".. What?"

" ……. "

"…?"

" I'm not giving up on you damn it!"

" shut up Sasuke go home to your bitch" I attempted to run off but he cut my trail with a hard punch in my gut. I flew into a different tree and landed on a farther away branch form him.

" don't you dare talk about her like that! Sakura's worried shitless about you and all you can do is talk shit about her!?!?"

" oh so now Sakura's your bitch? What about you! When we first met her all you could do is ignore her! Now you care!?"

" Shut up!" he yelled as he flew toward me and landed another punch in my gut. I was about to fall but caught myself and jumped onto yet another branch.

" Why cant you punch me back dweeb!?" Sasuke yelled at me intensely.

" …"

"please Naruto just come back to the village everyone misses you"

".. you know what Sasuke I don't have to deal with this shit anymore. I did what I wanted now what am I gonna do?"

".. You want to full fill your dream don't you! To become ho-"

" That doesn't matter anymore!" I yelled. My sight was getting watery and I didn't want to cry anymore.

" Well Hinata would have wanted you to full fill it!" he yelled. Her name echoed in my head.. Like a soft lullaby on a stormy night.

…. Hinata-chan… my sweet dear Hinata….. cold. Lifeless. And gone.

" fuck it.." I took out my sword and held it to my chest.

" Wait Naruto!! Stop! What are you doing!?"

"I Loved her! what was I supposed to do?"

"Dobe! Relax! calm down-"

"What would you have done.. If it were Sakura.. Answer that.." He was about to come towards me but I pressed it harder just enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. He stopped and held out his hand.

" Please Naruto don't"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"… I.. D-don't know" he let his hand drop.,, I slowly began to chuckled and then stopped.

" Exactly.."

" No…. Naruto!!!!"

And just like that. Just like my Hinata-Chan. Everything..

Was… gone.. Why you may ask? I was just to stubborn to go back.

.Pride hurts.


	22. IT ENDS

_**Mena: okay for that last chapter I didn't want to interrupt. I wanted it to begin and end smoothly so yeah. I'm gonna end it there because it just seems a bit better that way. And I would want you to use your imagination to try and figure out what Naruto's reason was for leaving. And also for Sakura and Sasuke. So hopefully you guys wont hate me. **_

_**This was my first fan fiction and now that its finally over I can work on **__**Realization brought forth and everlasting love **__**. So I'm hoping to get that done soon. And once that's done I'm thinking about doing some one shots with different Anime like **__**Shugo Chara **__**and **__** Inuyasha**__** . Just Anime that I'm comfortable with. **_

_**So thanks for supporting this fanfic a lot of people like it. And this is my top fiction. So thanks! I really appreciate you guys! And one last thing.. **_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
